


Without You, I'm Nothing

by aykayem



Series: available light [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem





	Without You, I'm Nothing

You wake in a fit of sniggers, torn from your dream - something hilarious, by the stupid smile plastered all over your face - by the alarm just out of arm’s reach. You know she did it on purpose to keep you from turning it off, from making her late for work, and consequently yourself. You already feel her stirring beside you, shifting in your arms to cuddle slightly closer. She’s the best part of waking up every morning, she’s your everything. You’ve had your moments of faltering - but who doesn’t?

The curtains in your bedroom - picked by her, the very first thing she decided upon back in the day - flicker in and out of transparency, drawing your attention like a magpie to a shiny thing. The sun’s already out and bright, already at its perpetual temperature of around 6000 K. It’s spring, but it could be any other day for the way she curls against your side, challenging you even in sleep to just _try_ moving. All it takes is a moment of imagination to know exactly the look she’d give you if you woke her up before she wanted to, her curls bouncing everywhere in the available light of your apartment, clean cut and sunny.

Your feet move before you think about it, tentatively sliding out of the bed the two of you share, and pretty hazel eyes are gazing up at you before they even touch the floor. Your admiring gaze meets hers, and you both smile.


End file.
